charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Charon
Charon is a powerful Soul Collector who likes to acquire the souls of good witches and helps ghosts and spirits get their revenge, but in return, they have to help her get these souls. She then ferries these souls to hell for an eternity of damnation. History Alcatraz Charon was seen floating and talking to the ghost of Jackson Ward, a man executed for murder. Ward was very determined to get off the rock of Alcatraz, but Charon said he was never going to leave, because if he has not been able to leave now, there would be no way in the present or in the future. She said he had been stuck there for 36 years living between life and death. Jackson walked through the cell door and stated that he was now able to break the physical plane, and prepare for his revenge, which was to kill those who executed and convicted him to death. Charon replied by saying that wanting revenge was mortal, Jackson hastily replied "Go to hell." It was then revealed that Charon wanted a witch's soul, saying they were like trophies. She said she wanted Jackson off the island so witches would come after him, leaving them vulnerable to her. The prison gate doors opened, Charon took a sniff, and she sensed a witch was coming: Phoebe. Indeed, the youngest Halliwell sister was visiting the rock. The prison guide guided them down the long wall of cells and said that one of the prisoners still haunted the prison as to this day. He called Jackson "The Ghost Of Alcatraz". The guide opened the door to the cell Jackson Ward and Charon were standing in and stepped inside although nobody saw them. Charon fiercely waved her hand at the guide and he instantly died and fell to the floor, Charon said Jackson should climb inside him, and it will be his ride off the island. Phoebe ran up to the cell door and cried out "What did you do?". Phoebe could see Charon and Jackson, a clear sign she was a witch. Charon cheeky said "I hope you enjoyed the tour, See ya'" and vanished. http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:AlcatrazTile.jpg Revenge After Jackson had killed Judge Renault Charon, appeared and said "I have helped you with your revenge," and she then stated that is what time Ward helped her get herself a witch. Jackson replied that he is not done, he is just getting started. Charon then looks away in disgust as Jackson stabs the Judge many times in a circular motion, around his torso. http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:RevengeTile.jpg Advice Phoebe and Prue throw a potion over Jackson's grave causing him to burn and almost melt. Charon appears and says that it is witchcraft causing him this pain and how much it sucks. She then says it is Ward's fault, because if he helped her get to them first, this would not be happening. She then says to visit his grave, this is the way to get to the sisters. http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:AdviceTile.jpg Jackson's Soul Prue and Phoebe are able to finally kill Jackson Ward, as he dies, Charon is able to catch his soul in a ball in fire. She is displeased by the fact that it is not a witch's soul, but at least it is something. She then says that Phoebe's soul is safe for now. She then flames out with Jackson and she is never seen again. http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:JacksonSoulTile.jpg The Soul Collector Charon stole the soul of a young blonde witch, leaving her in a coma, brain dead with no chance of recovery. The deceased Prue Halliwell took this opportunity to take over her body and became known as Patience, so that she is able to help the innocent on the Earthly Plane. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Cloaking: '''The ability to cloak other beings from being detected and/or seen. *'Flaming:' The ability to teleport through flames. *'Floating: The ability to hover several inches off the ground. *Necrokinesis: The ability to cause instant death in other beings. *Soul Containment:' The ability to contain souls of the dead in small balls of flames. Other Powers *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other beings. Trivia *The name "Charon" comes from Greek mythology. It was the same name of the ferryman of Hades, who carries souls of the newly deceased across the rivers Styx and Acheron that divided the world of the living from the world of the dead. Appearances Charon appeared in a total of '''1' episode throughout the course of the series. Season 4 The Soul Collector Category:Evil Category:Demons Category:Magical Beings Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters